


assassins and sleepovers

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Smoaking Canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity wonders when it became her life that an international assassin breaks into her kitchen in the middle of the night. There should be rules about assassins and sleepovers, she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity jumped out of her skin and almost dropped the carton of milk she had been drinking from. She whirled around to find Sara standing in her kitchen behind her, hair matted to her forehead and already tight clothes plastered to her body, looking for all the world like a drowned cat.

"What are you doing?" the IT girl asked, her voice coming out more shrill than she would have liked.

"Can I crash here? Just for the night." The assassin looks down, hesitant, before her gaze flicks back up to Felicity.

"Of course, oh my God, come here!" Leading her to the bedroom by her wrist, Felicity wonders when it became her life that an international assassin breaks into her kitchen in the middle of the night, asking a place to stay, and Felicity agreeing without a second thought.

There should be rules about assassins and sleepovers, she thinks, but she can’t be bothered as she holds out a large shirt and a pair of pajama pants. She finds herself blatantly staring as the assassin peels her wet clothes off.

Felicity startles when Sara suddenly looks up and catches her gaze. A blush spreads across her cheeks and down her neck and she thrusts the clothes into Sara’s hands. “I’m gonna go, uh, make some tea. Some hot, umm, _tea_ sounds good. I’ll be in the kitchen!”

Wasting no time, she puts a kettle on the stove and leans against the counter as the burner heats up. She rubs both hands down her face and looks skyward. “What did I do to deserve this?”

The IT girl turns around and pulls open the cabinet next to the fridge. She pushes up onto the tips of her toes, trying to reach the tea bags on the top shelf. Suddenly, a body presses against the length of her back and a hand pulls the box of tea down for her.

Felicity spins around for the second time that night, as fast as their current position allows and swallows thickly when she realizes how close Sara’s face is to hers. She blurts out, “I’m going to put a collar on you!”

A smirk curls the assassins lips and she arches a brow. “Is that a promise?”

"With a bell! I meant a bell! So I can hear when you’re coming! I mean--I don't mean _coming_ , I mean--"

Whatever Felicity was going to say is cut off as a pair of lips press against her own, and she returns the kiss as best she can, purely out of instinct. Then she realizes who she’s kissing and she jerks away, looking on with wide eyes.

A hand curls around hers and Sara pulls her toward her own bedroom. The assassins voice has dropped a few octaves and there is a sultry promise in them. “Come on. I can’t promise a collar tonight, but that’s definitely negotiable for the future.”

Felicity trips over herself in her haste to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara's POV

The rain started pouring as soon as she left the Foundry. It was coming down in sheets, soaking her to the bone. Sara pursed her lips and made a quick decision before she could give it any real thought.

Soon, she found herself jimmying open the window to Felicity’s apartment from the fire escape. She stepped in and watched the blonde woman tip a carton of milk to her lips and drink. She smiled and called out, “Hey.”

The IT woman flew around, almost dropping the milk carton before slamming it onto the counter. Felicity’s fright shows in her voice when she asks Sara what she’s doing.

Sara blurts out, “Can I crash here? Just for the night.”

The assassin looks down hesitantly, and thinks about continuing to say she doesn’t want to spend the night in the rain, but she doesn’t want Felicity to feel obligated to take her in.

"Oh my God, of course, come here!"

Sara lets herself be led to Felicity’s bedroom. It’s quaint with navy walls and matching bedding. When she sees the blonde start going through her drawers for clothes, she starts pulling her own off. After a moment, she feels eyes on her and she looks up.

Felicity is holding out a set of clothes to her, eyes locked on Sara’s torso and she licks her lips unconsciously. Then the other woman blushes all the way down to her chest, sending a thrill through Sara. Felicity makes a terrible pun and excuse of going to make tea and rushes out of the room.

Finishing getting dressed, Sara can hear Felicity in the kitchen putting the tea on and muttering to herself about her life. As soon as she’s dressed in the clothes that smell like Felicity, she heads to the kitchen.

The shirt is riding up as Felicity reaches toward the top shelf of the cupboard, showing skin at the small of her back and Sara wants nothing more than to lick it. After watching Felicity struggle for just a second longer, she takes her opportunity.

The assassin presses herself against Felicity’s back in a bold move she would never have done before the Queen’s Gambit, but she was not entirely Sara Lance anymore. She grabs the box of tea and sets it on the counter.

Felicity gasps and turns around quickly. The blonde stares at her for a moment, her throat working before she blurts out, “I’m going to put a collar on you!”

Several images flash through Sara’s mind and she nearly purrs. Her quirks an eyebrow and smiles suggestively, leaning just the slightest bit more forward. “Is that a promise?”

Sara hoped it was and even if it wasn’t, it was worth it to see the blonde splutter.

"With a bell! I meant a bell! So I can hear when you’re coming! I mean—I don’t mean coming, I mean—”

Lust curled low in Sara’s stomach at the mere mention of orgasms and she cut off whatever Felicity was going to say. She couldn’t resist those lips anymore and immediately licked into the IT girl’s mouth, who responds in kind.

Sara grins and tugs her toward the bedroom they were just in. Her voice is raspy and low when she says, “Come on. I can’t promise a collar tonight, but that’s definitely negotiable for the future.”

Felicity makes a strangled noise and trips over the lamp in her living as she follows behind Sara.


End file.
